From Onto You
by Ayuki
Summary: Revised and broken into smaller chapters. Throughout the passing years, Gary traveled with Ash's group and hatefully has developed feelings for Misty, but she is currently with Ash. A series of hardships will come along, but what will Gary do?
1. Part One

**Part One**

Author's Note: Out of Characterization notification for some parts of this specific story. Some of you may have read this before, but I deleted it off of and redid it into a different story since the ending was rushed and illogical.

* * *

_  
Gary's Point of View and Story_

For a long time now, Misty, Ash, Tracey, and I have all been long time friends, except for Ash and I, who would always fight over petty things. We were all mature now, about seventeen. Ash was the youngest, still sixteen, and Tracey was about eighteen. We were going back to Ash's and my hometown, Pallet City for a visit, because our parents were worrying about us being gone for so long, almost a year, or so. We were bickering along the way like usual, like little kids, which would make Misty and chuckle and smile. It made me wonder why she would laugh and smile at me occasionally, because I know that her affection goes toward Ash, and not me. Ash convinced her into thinking of me as a rival and this arrogant human. Sure, I was better in training than he was, and I admit, I am arrogant, and a better trainer than he is, with those air-headed cheerleaders who use to follow me around, just because I am the grandson of Professor Ookido. Usually Tracey would make us stop fighting and we would leave each other alone. Tracey's stupid drawings and observations frequently stopped us, but he insisted on doing them. We finally made it to Ash's and my hometown. When we came to Ash's house, his mother hugged him like a mad person and invited us in. We put our traveling equipment down and Ash's mom came around to make us an outstanding dinner, but I didn't feel like eating. Miss Ketchum showed us up to our own rooms since Ash had a large house.

When I came to my room, the window was in the position of the moon, where I would stare every now and then. My room was right next to hers and I would frequently think of her and what she was doing. But still— she loves Ash. I couldn't stop thinking of her and went to my knapsack and took out a perfectly preserved picture of her, which I had a famous photographer named Snap takes for me. I took it out, and slid it thought the glass into the frame. I put the frame, which I had worked so hard for, on top of the windowsill. I hated the way I was becoming, turning into this girly-girl who throbs over stupid guys she sees, but it's not like I can throw away the feelings within me. I stood up against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Why her," I asked myself in my thoughts. "Out of all people, why did my heart go to Misty? She's Ash's lovey-dovey girlfriend. God, I sound like some insipid adolescent who is insecure about practically everything."

It was about eleven at night, so I turned off the light. I couldn't fall asleep and kept tossing and turning. While I was doing that, I noticed a dim light coming out of wall behind a picture frame of flowers, which was hanging on the wall. I took it off and there was a tiny hole and saw Misty, sitting there practicing her calligraphy gracefully on the table. I watched her strokes back and forth, her wrist movement, and watched how gifted she was at it. She kept doing it for an hour, and I got bored of watching her doing it. I put the picture frame back on the wall carefully, so that I would not make any noise to make her look at the wall and think I was spying on her or that I was doing something stupid.

I sat there on my bed, remembering that day, five years ago, only for two days I was with her; but it was not a true experience since I feigned liking her, not really feel anything from it. I did it because Tracey did the "You like her, huh?" routine, and he and Ash wouldn't butt out, making immature remarks. And I knew that Ash was the one who loved her, not me. I only did it because Tracey made me; thinking I had a crush on her, just because she fell down and I offered her my hand. "

Why am I thinking like this? I am Gary Oak, the greatest trainer there is in this lousy town, and this is how I turn out?" I thought to myself again.

I stood up from my bed and slowly sat down on the floor. I noticed when I sat down there would be a crumpling noise. I looked into my pocket and saw a small charcoal portrait of Misty, which I had stolen from Tracey when he had drawn in his spare time. I put it back in my pocket, and didn't even bother taking off my dirty travel clothes, because I was too tired. I fell asleep and woke up three hours later. When I opened my eyes, it was two o'clock and there was Misty looking down on me, but then I realized it was just the picture.

I hit myself on the head. "What the heck is wrong with me?"

I put my shoes on and an indigo jacket to keep me warm and left my room quietly. I went out of the house and into the night. I let out my pocket monster, Arcanine, got on top of his back and rode around at top speed with him. I went around the dirt roads, thinking about my feelings and other sappy things I felt for Misty. After that I took out Eevee, my first and elite pokèmon and let her go out for a walk. When I was finished, I realized it was about four o' clock. I put away all the junk away and came back. When I came back I saw Ash, sitting the balcony outside of his room.

When I was nearing the house, he yelled out "Hey! What are you doing up?" I looked down and kept walking as if nothing was there. I went back inside and went into my room and quickly threw the picture frame of Misty back in my bag, just in case Ash would barge in my room and ask what I was doing out so late. After about two hours, Ash's mother was already up. Of course, I was awake, even though I only had about three hours of sleep. I walked downstairs, walked into the kitchen, sat on a chair, and sighed.

"Good morning Gary, would you like anything to eat?" she said cheerfully.

"No, thanks," I said, gratefully.

She put her apron on and made me a big fat slab of breakfast for me anyway. I wasn't very hungry because I had that annoying feeling in the pit of my stomach that meant that you have feelings for someone. I hated that feeling, but ate a portion of my breakfast anyway just to be polite. Instead, I put most of it in the large napkin that I had and quickly dumped it in the trash when she wasn't looking. I went back upstairs to change into some fresh clean clothes when Misty had just awoken and was coming down the stairs. I became uneasy passing her in the stairs, but acted like everything was fine, but started going up the stairwell a lot faster. I didn't bother looking up as I accidentally rammed into her. I fell down to the bottom and hit my head. I got up on my shoulders but still lying on the carpet. I rubbed my head where it hurt. She ran to me and asked,

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She held me up from the back, which surprised me very much to see that she actually cared.

"No. Really, It was my fault" I said.

"No! I insist that it was my fault," she demanded.

"Really, it was nothing," I kept telling her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Really," I said and quickly got up.

After that small incident I went back up, feeling slightly stupid about myself for being so clumsy. I put on a fresh new blue shirt, but kept on my necklace. I remembered to take out the charcoal picture of Misty and set it aside and put on a fresh pair of pants. Then I immediately put the picture back in my bag, so I wouldn't forget it. If I did, Tracey would probably wander into my room and ask why the picture was with me, why I have it, if I had stolen it, and would tell Ash about it. Then Ash would kill me for possessing pictures of his girlfriend. I put my shoes on, and walked back downstairs. I opened the door when Tracey finally came out looking like a mess and his bandana sticking out of his hair. I decided not to talk to him, he might have been grouchy. He trampled down the stairs, which I found humorous. I went outside and saw Misty, who was sitting on the garden bench outside of the front rose garden. I walked past her and acted calm, though really, I was pulsating vigorously.

After I took a few steps with my back facing her, " Gary…" she said very suddenly.

"Yes?" I turned around responded and looked deeply into her green eyes.

"I uh…umm…wanted to ask…how your day is?" she stammered.

"Oh, it's fine," I said disappointingly, thinking that she would confess her love for me, which is just a retarded fantasy that I made up in my mind. I walked back to my grandfather's place. I went in and walked in, hands in my pocket.

"Hello there, Gary," he said promptly.

"Oh, hey, grandfather," I mumbled, while staring at the marble floor. He noticed that I looked forlorn.

" Gary is something wrong?" he asked, while testing another pokèmon for illness.

"What? Oh nothing." I blurted.

"Really? You don't look okay to me. Did you even eat breakfast?" he asked.

"No" I said bluntly.

"But why didn't you?" he asked.

"I didn't feel like it," I said.

"Hmm…is something bothering you?" he asked again with his series of questions.

"Well, my stomach hurts a little bit."

"I see… do you have your eyes on someone lately?"

"What? NO! I concentrate on my journey, not girls!" I yelled unnecessarily harsh at him.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your grandfather, and I've been taking care of you and your sister since you were children! Even Daisy isn't as disrespectful as you!" he said and went back to his research.

"I'm very sorry, Grandfather. It's just, I only had three hours of sleep."

"Yes, I can tell by the looks on your eyes. Oh yes, and I saw you last night, riding on Arcanine at about three in the morning," he said to me straightforward.

"I think I'm going now," I said.

"Okay. You're dismissed," said Professor Oak.

I walked out of his laboratory and noticed how much I was changing from the way I liked being, arrogant and a bit concealing, into a boy who turned into this mushy lover, who had nothing else better to do. I was disgusted into the way I was becoming. I walked out and wished I hadn't said what I said to Grandfather. Although I didn't know, Grandfather called Tracey to come and ask what's wrong with me. When I came back to Miss Ketchum's residence, I saw Tracey standing at the doorway.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked casually.

"You. Your grandfather called me and asked that I talk to you and see what's wrong," he said.

"Well I guess I'll tell you…but you must promise you won't tell anybody, especially Misty or Ash," I said.

"I won't," he replied back.

"Okay, I want to go somewhere far away from here so that no one can listen," I said in a stern voice.

"All right" he said.

We left off walked into Marsara Forest. I began telling him what was happening to me, although I hardly ever tell anyone what's the matter with me. I started out by telling him my affection for Misty, all the conflicts with Ash I had, and what would happen if I told her. He nodded slowly after I had explained a lot and started talking.

"Well to me, it seems that this is unrequited love, but not really. It can't really be unrequited love because she doesn't even know you even have affection for her. I'm sure you very well know that Ash loves Misty, and vice versa. But then we all know that you used to be with her, but it was only a little joke from me," he said.

"Yes I clearly know that. It was only for two lousy days. I thought of that as nothing more than a joke. Then I told her to go away, and felt terrible about making her cry. Then Ash came to her needs, comforted her, and told her that I was just someone in the world who just wanted power and this arrogant jack ass. That's how he showed revenge on me. So after that, I began regretting it…" I said reminiscently.

"Well, I clearly see that you obviously want her back, but I know how you feel, but I think you should talk to your sister, Daisy. Well I guess we'd better go or they'll come and look for us," Tracey said.

"I guess you're right, so let's go," I said very quietly and kicked the dirt, walking back to Miss Ketchum's residence.

We went back to Ash's house when I saw something very ironic. Misty and Ash were fighting continuously and loudly. I didn't know what it was, but for some reason, I was happy about it, but I still felt like it wasn't right to take joy in other people's misery although I did that all the time.

"Ash! You don't care about me at all! All you care about is yourself!" Misty yelled.

"What? You've been bothering me since I was ten and following me around for a lousy reason!" Ash said back.

"What? How dare you!" Misty said and ran upstairs into her room.


	2. Part Two

**Part 2**

Ash did not look very happy, and I felt sorry for him. Tracey walked away and up to his room. I stood there in the doorway, looking at Ash, who had an angst-looking face. After three seconds he yelled out, "What are you looking at?"

"Um…nothing…" I replied back and went quickly as I could to my room.

As I passed by Misty's room, I stood by her door and heard her crying. I decided that I should make her feel better and knocked on her door.

"Go away Ash!" She said very loudly. I didn't say anything and opened the slowly opened the door. Misty slowly stood up, but didn't turn around.

"Ash…I told you to go away…see how stubborn you are…I don't want to talk to you or see you right now so leave right now!" she screamed.

"Misty," I said calmly. She turned around suddenly.

" Gary?"

"Yes. It's me. I came here to say sorry." I said.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything, you blockhead," she said with a slightly sobbing voice, and wiped away her tears.

"For what happened with Ash," I said.

"Oh, thank you. You know, Gary, I think I'm going to leave Ash," she said.

My mind was happy, but my heart wasn't. I knew she wasn't very happy and she was teary-eyed. I thought for a minute, while looking hard at the floor, and then looked up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't care for me. He just wants a good reputation that he is with a gym leader, like me. I'm going to pack up my things and have my sister pick me up tomorrow very early in the morning, before he wakes up. You mustn't tell him," she said in a very quiet voice.

My heart crashed to the floor since she would no longer be in my presence. I had to tell her sooner or later. I wanted to tell her I didn't think it would be very smart of her to run off without saying anything.

"I won't, I promise. I must go," I said and left the room quickly.

Finally it was night time. I took the frame off the wall again and looked at what she was doing. She was packing her stuff and crying at the same time. I went to my bag and took a glimpse of that picture of Misty I had. I didn't really know what to do. I lied on my bed thinking if I should tell her or keep it to myself and explode. I waited until everyone was asleep. It was about midnight, and then I sneaked carefully downstairs when someone's door opened.

"Hey Gary! Where are you going?" Tracey whispered very loudly and obnoxiously.

"Tracey! Shut up, and go back to sleep I'm just calling my sister!" I whispered back.

"But I want to see what happens!" Tracey said.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at his as if he were making it up or probably because he was bored. "Okay, you can come with me to my sister's house," I said silently from the stairs.

"Let me get my sleep clothes off and get some fresh ones," he replied, and ran into his doorframe in the dark.

"Oww!" he uttered loudly.

"What's going on there?" Ash said miffly from his room, half-asleep.

"Shut up! See this is why I don't want you to go. Why do you want to go, anyway?"

"So I can help you solve your damn problem. You're acting very strangely these days."

"What do you care?"

"So, you can stop bothering me. And plus I'm a nice person. Unlike you."

I eyed him like he made that up, but replied in return, "Well you better hurry up because I'm ready to go."

"Well I'm going as fast as I can," he said, jumping around, trying to put some cargo shorts on.

I rolled my eyes and walked quietly down the stairs and went to the phone. I called my sister, who surprisingly, was still awake.

"Who the heck would call at this hour— oh, it's you Gary," his sister answered in a disgruntled, tired voice.

"Yeah, it's me; can I come to your house? I need to talk to you."

"All right, then."

I quickly sighed and put the phone down. I opened the door as quietly as possible and waited outside. Tracey stupidly slammed the door behind him. I hit him on the head for his stupidity for being noisy and let out Arcanine and got on his back. I was about to leave as I saw Tracey, just standing there like an idiot.

"Don't you have your own to ride on?" I said, coldly.

"No. I don't."

I rolled my eyes again. "Fine you can ride with me."

Tracey rode behind me and we got there very quickly.

"Stop touching me, you sick-o. It's not my fault you didn't bring a pokèmon."

"Well, I left it at home. And I might fall down."

"What kind of trainer is that stupid to leave his pokèmon at home?"

"I'm not a trainer, stupid, so shut up, and talk to your sister," he said inferiorly and kept quiet behind me.

His presence was beginning to annoy me, but I endured it till I reached her house. I realized Tracey was just trying to be a good friend, but I wasn't in a mood to be nice. And I'm hardly ever nice. I knocked on the door and Daisy answered the door.

"Gary, who's this you brought along?"

"My friend, Tracey."

"Well I guess you can come in," Daisy said.

We went in and she seemed tired. She gave offered me some noodles to eat as Tracey minded his own business in the living room. I told Daisy my whole entire situation and she nodded calmly, and put her cup of tea down on the table as I finished my explanation.

"Well, Gary. I think you should tell her."

"Why?"

"Well there are many reasons. You're becoming irritable. And you're not eating. You're also losing the sleep you need. And if you keep it in, you'll become sad at the fact that she liked Ash and not you. Also, if she doesn't know, they may become married happily, and have children. After that point, there's nothing you can do. So even if she does stay with Ash, at least she knows, and she can make decisions in her head of what's best for her."

I thought about what she said and left with Tracey. I was silent the whole time we went back and thought that I should tell her even if Ash would kick me or if Misty would reject me or think of me as an idiot. Tracey and I were home at about one o'clock. I walked quietly as a mouse to my room and lied there on my bed, thinking what would happen if I choose a certain decision. If I chose to tell her, Misty would probably reject me, tell Ash, and then he would get angry and be pissed at me for many days at a time. If I chose not to tell her, then I would be lonely without her. I thought of how petty and retarded that thought was, and went to sleep. But then, I was awakened at four-thirty by Ash's displeasing snoring.


	3. Part Three

**Part 3**

The early morning around five o'clock, Misty gathered all her other remaining things, called Lily, her sister. She stalled a little. I rushed down the stairs and stood outside, carefully sneaking around so she wouldn't see me. I went outside and it was perfectly foggy so that no one would see me. I sat in the garden bench in Ash's mother's garden and was stiff like a stick, but very nervous of what she would think. She finally came out, with her luggage, waiting for her sister. I waited for her to approach me. She walked two steps and noticed me.

" Gary? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was um…doing something" I blurted.

"What was that something?" she asked.

"I was…"

"Yes?" she asked again.

I quickly tried to think of something to say. "…Training, yeah, training!" I blurted.

"At this hour?" she said awkwardly.

"Well, yeah, I like to train very early." I said, feeling ridiculous at the answers I gave her.

"Will you ever come back again to Pallet City?" I asked, very suddenly.

"Well, I don't know just yet. Why?" she asked.

"Because, well just wanted to know. Just to see how long I have to shush up from Ash," I stuttered

"That's very genuine of you, Gary," she said, while putting her luggage down, and put her warm hand on my cold, icy hand.

Misty sighed and stared at her watch and gasped.

"Where is that stupid sister of mine? It's already six-thirty! Ash could be up, for all I know."

"Oh," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Can you drive me there?" she asked very instantly.

"What?" I asked, embarrassed, surprised, and several other mixed feeling.

"I said, can you drive me there, or are you too tired?"

"No! No! I'm not tired," I said quickly, not letting the chance fly by, although I only had about four hours of sleep.

"What an improvement," I thought. "I gained one hour of sleep."

"Well, my car is at my grandfather's house. I left it there, since I've been traveling with you guys. So we'll have to walk for a little bit."

I walked to my grandfather's place along with Misty. It wasn't too far from Ash's house. My car was there at my grandfather's house, and I didn't use it as much, despite the fact that I am seventeen already. I got my keys from my pocket, opening the trunk and said,

"Give me your luggage." I told her.

"Oh, here," she said, handing them to me. Her bags were surprisingly light, but I didn't mind and threw them in there. I slammed the trunk and opened the door. Then I clicked to unlock the doors. She just stood there, and then I rolled down the window.

"It's open, you know."

"Well, I was expecting you to open the door for me."

"Do you know how to open the door?" I asked rudely.

Misty just scoffed, while frowning and opened the door herself.

"Which way to Cerulean City?" I asked.

"Just take this road, and I'll give directions," she said quietly, like she was feeling guilty, but looked like she was pouting.

I didn't say anything and drove quietly the rest of the way to Cerulean City.

Ash, who was staring at the road, from atop of his balcony from his room, was furious and full of questions. But I didn't know that.

While we were driving, I was really getting sleepy, but kept awake. Misty was staring out the window; her expression looking deeply troubled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, while yawning.

"…No. You seem tired. Let me drive."

"No, I'm fine. Which way?" I asked her, as we approached an intersection.

"That street," she pointed, and continued looking out the window. She suddenly asked,

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I instantly turned red. "I uh…"

"You always have that prideful attitude, and always throw insults, so why the change of heart?"

I kept my mouth shut and kept driving. I thought of something to say, then said coldly,

"I've been the same, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about no appetite, not even bothering to torment Ash, and you're actually friendly to Tracey now," she said with deep concern.

"What are you talking about? I'm just tired, that's all," I said frankly.

"That's what sleep is for. And it doesn't seem like you've been getting any at all."

"I'm fine! Will you stop with the dinky questions?"

"I'm just trying to help, you know."

"Why does everyone come to aid me? I'm not a kid."

"I didn't say you were. Why are you refusing my help?"

I looked straight ahead, and had nothing to say. I continued driving like she hadn't said anything.

"I know you're arrogant and cold, Gary, and I know you like being like that way, and that's the way you are. And you can't change that. But, sometimes, there are times when you need help. And I think this is one of them."

"Well, I don't need it. Since you're the one asking so many questions, let me ask why you are so concerned about my well being?"

Misty didn't answer and kept looking out the window and watched the scenery race by her like life was surpassing her.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" I asked dully.

She looked down, turned her head slowly, and said,

"Because, I care for yours and other's well beings."

I instantly turned red and look straight ahead, and couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed. I kept driving though, like nothing had happened.

"Didn't you hear me?"

I still didn't answer. She also became quiet. It felt like I rejected her, but I didn't want to tell her because of Ash's situation. "I don't get it," I though. "Here I am caring for what stupid Ash thinks. Yet Misty is here ready to whimper, thinking that I hate her."

"I… I don't care…"

"What? You're so insensitive, even to people in pain, and for those who care about you"

After thirty seconds of not replying, Cerulean Gym was right in front of us. I stopped and pulled the brakes in front of Cerulean Gym. I stared hard into the leather dashboard.

"Here, I took you to Cerulean Gym, like you wanted," I muttered quietly.

"Fine. I hope you don't treat the people you care about like this in the near future," she said silently, slammed the door, and walked into Cerulean Gym.

"I just did," I thought to myself. "I'm injuring my pride like this, bowing down to Ash, only because I want to be nice to Misty and let her know how I feel, but I just rejected her. But I don't want to feel stupid, because I'm not like this."

I drove away very quickly at about sixty miles per hour. After about twenty seconds, I realized she left her bags in my trunk. Misty walked quietly through the halls of Cerulean Gym, her shoes making sounds on the marble floor and echoing though the halls. She stopped and realized she forgot her bags.

"Damn it, that insensitive person took off with my belongings. What does he plan to do with it? Auction it?" Misty though.

I pulled onto the shoulder of the street. I stared into the wheel, then put on an angry and depressed expression at the same time. After that, I made a sharp U-turn and went back to Cerulean Gym, driving back slowly, trying to think of an apology and a way to not sound stupid to her.


	4. Part Four

**Part 4**

Back at Cerulean Gym, Misty's sister, Violet came out and yelled out,

"Oh you're here, you little stupid girl."

"Leave me alone," Misty said quietly and walked away.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked.

"Since when do you care?" Misty said loudly.

"Sorry, you don't have to get an attitude about it," said Violet, and walked back to the pool.

Misty looked down. Now she was the one being mean. She went into the kitchen and cooked some dumplings.

As I drove back to Cerulean Gym, I thought for once he should make an apology, despite the fact it would hurt my pride, although I did have feelings for Misty. I made a sharp turn at an intersection, where another car honked back at me, but I didn't care. I finally pulled in front of Cerulean Gym. I had no idea what he was going to tell her. I walked slowly to his trunk and took out her luggage, then closed the trunk. I stared at Cerulean Gym, and reminisced of that day I earned my badge here, easily defeating Misty's sister, Lily. I slowly blinked, and went into Cerulean Gym. It was exactly as I remembered it. Same performing sisters at the pool and water tanks everywhere. He stood alone in the hall, looking for Misty, luggage in hand. The quietness of the hallway was soothing. I walked around, his shoes making sounds throughout the marble hallway, and walked into the pool area. I stared around for a moment. Then a voice interrupted the quietness.

"What are you doing here?"

I immediately spun around. "Huh?"

Misty stared at him with cold emerald green eyes. I stared back even colder with brown eyes.

"What are you doing back?" She asked again, quietly and coldly.

"Here." I said, handing back her luggage bag back to her. Misty reluctantly accepted and looked at the floor.

I stared at the floor and mumbled, "I'm s-sorry…"

Misty looked up and stared at me like she didn't believe me. " Gary would never bow to anyone or even apologize to anyone," she thought.

"Please forgive my insensitiveness," I said again, looking at the floor.

Misty still thought. "Why is he being so nice to me?"

I finally looked up from the cold marble floor and looked up at her. "Did you hear what I said?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"Don't you have anything to say about it?" I asked again.

"Yes… and no."

I just stared at her. I wanted to say what I truly wanted to say, but walked away into the hallway leading back outside of Cerulean Gym. I felt it was for the best.

"Wait!"

I turned around and looked at her, with her Togepi in hand.

"I accept your apology."

I stared at her, with joy in my mind. "Thank you," I said gratefully, and walked back towards the exit of Cerulean Gym, although I didn't want to leave.

As my footsteps made noise though the hall, Misty caught up to me and patted me on the shoulder. "Well, since you took me here, I'll make you some dumplings so you won't be hungry on the way back," she said in a calm manner.

I accepted and followed her to the kitchen, where she started cooking. I just sat there where the dining table was. It was just so different and weird that she was being nice to me. I would always hear Ash tell her, "Never tell things to Gary. He'll just insult you," although Misty didn't mind or bother what he said. Misty was always nice to me and Tracey while traveling. She's usually fight with Ash over pointless things, like who was right over the decision of who's hair was sloppier. I found it quite amusing. I don't even get the whole reason I decided to join Ash and his group. I've always made fun of Ash since we were ten, but I never acknowledged Misty, or his other friends. I noticed Misty had feelings for Ash, though, but she was hot tempered when people made fun of her appearance or Ash's stupidity. I hoped things would get better. All of a sudden, Misty's sister, Violet came in the kitchen.

"Who's your boyfriend, Misty?"

"He's …just a friend," Misty said, while cooking.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say." Violet said, grabbing beer out of the refrigerator, and walked back to the pool.

"Just a friend…" those words echoed through my mind. That's all I was to her? A friend? But there's nothing I can do… her feelings go towards Ash. Although I'd like to win and him to lose, this isn't one of those lousy matches where I can easily kick his butt with his annoying Pikachu. I should let time pass by.

"By that time, everything would be all right. And I'll be over her," I thought. "I sound so stupid and lovey-dovey. Why couldn't I fall for one of those stupid cheerleaders who used to cheer me on? Why'd it have to be Misty?"

"Here's your food," Misty said, as she set the plate in front of me, and some chopsticks. She turned to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have some pokèmon to attend to, you know," she said in a stern voice. She didn't seem at all interested in talking to me. But she was, I just didn't know it.

"Why isn't he talking to me?" she thought to herself, walking past the water tanks.

I quietly ate the food she made me. While I was eating, Violet, came in again, still drinking.

"Hey, I thought Misty was with Ash, so who are you?" she asked me.

"She is. I'm just a friend," I said, chomping on.

"Then, wouldn't Ash be here instead of you?"

"Ash is in Pallet Town."

"Then who are you?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I always question people I don't know who are in the Gym."

"No wonder Misty thinks your so annoying."

"Misty only talks about us to her real friends. Why would she tell you that if you're just a friend?"

"She just told me because she told me, that's all."

"Then who are you?"

"Gary Oak, now stop asking me a lot of questions," I said, putting more in my mouth.

"Hey, you're that one kid who beat the crap out of our Staryu a long time ago. He's still impaired now because of the match you requested."

"Well, it's your fault you didn't train it well enough."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say."

"It's true," I said, putting the last dumpling on the plate in my mouth. "Anyway, please excuse me," I walked off, leaving the kitchen and looked for Misty.

"You're so rude!" Violet yelled from the kitchen. I ignored the comment. She was too nosey, so I backfired a comment at her. I looked around. There were a lot of fish tanks around surrounded by coral. It was pleasant to look at, but I couldn't find Misty. I kept walking throughout the endless hallway of tanks, until I reached the backdoor of Cerulean Gym. It was a grassy outside with many flowers littered everywhere to the eye could see, cherry blossom trees, and there was a sparkling fountain in the middle. That's where Misty was, sitting on the edge, feeding her Togepi and other water pokèmon. I walked towards her.

"Thanks," I said, and left.

As I neared the door, she said, " Gary, please don't tell anyone."

I turned around and said, "I won't say anything to anyone." I stood there, still longing to say what I really wanted to say, as the blossoms fell between the wide distance between us.

"Well see you, Misty. I'll see you sometime soon," turned around and left. As I walked through the quiet halls, I heard Misty's footsteps.

" Gary! Wait!" I turned around. Maybe she was going to tell me something valuable.

"Yes?" I said tranquilly.

"Thanks for all your help, Gary," she said, as she gave me a very small hug. I was very stiff and didn't know what to do, but just broke away.

"Anytime," I said squeakily, and I could feel myself go red in the face. I turned around and kept walking fast.

Misty stood there, watching me walk away, but I didn't notice her. I walked until I reached my car. "We are nothing more than friends," I thought. "She has no interest in me, only Ash." I got into my car and drove back to Pallet Town.

"He has completely no interest in me. Such arrogance, but yet, he helped me in this situation with that Ash," Misty thought, still standing by the fountain since he left.

I finally reached Pallet Town. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon by the time I got home. I was really sleepy. As soon as I parked my car and got out, Tracey approached me.

"Ash is angry… at you," he told me quietly.

"Why? I didn't do anything," I said, slamming the car door.


	5. Part Five

**Part 5**

"He saw you this morning take off with Misty," Tracey replied.

"She just asked me to take her to Cerulean Gym, that's all," I said.

"Are you sure? Ash kept pegging me with questions all morning, like if she was with you, or if she was cheating, and a lot of other ridiculous questions."

"What happened?"

"Well, he's really angry, so I don't know if you should go into the house. His mother is trying to calm him down. Look, if you really want her that badly, you didn't have to cheat. "

"I didn't! I swear! Look, she told me that she wanted to go back to Cerulean Gym to scare Ash, don't tell anyone I told you! I promised Misty I wouldn't tell anyone that! I was just awake this morning. And she told me her sister, Lily, was going to pick her up. But then, she never came, so she asked me to take her. That's it. "

"I don't think you would take nine hours to take her home. Cerulean City isn't very far from here."

"Well, I stayed at Cerulean Gym a little bit."

"Why? "

"I don't know, I just did. I was tired," I said, lying through my teeth.

"Well, I believe you, but I don't know if Ash is going to believe you. Ash's mother is all right with everything, and she thinks Ash's is overreacting, but I think you should spend the night somewhere else or Ash might end throwing some little fit. His mother got your things for your luggage for you, but Ash found something."

"What!"

"This," Tracey said, as he pulled a piece of tattered paper out of his pocket. It was the charcoal drawing of Misty.

"Oh, crap," I thought, eyeing it.

"I already knew you took it from me, but I didn't mind, it's just Ash is mad."

Miss Ketchum came out of the house.

"Please excuse me, Gary, but Ash is angered and worried by Misty's disappearance. I need to calm him for the time being. So I suggest the two of you spend the night somewhere else. Here Tracey, I grabbed your bags." Miss Ketchum said, handing his bags back to him. "You guys can come back tomorrow morning," she said with a smile.

"Wha— but I thought I was staying," Tracey replied, surprised.

"Never mind," I said, handing him my car keys. "Here, go in the car. I want to talk to Miss Ketchum."

Tracey took the keys and went into the car. As soon as he slammed the door, I said,

"Miss Ketchum, thank you for all your pleasantness, but I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Ash."

"Well sure, but I'd like to get back inside soon."

"Well, this being Ash mad, well, some of it has to do with me."

"With you? Well, all I know is Ash is angered because Misty is gone, but I don't know why."

"Okay, I have a lot to explain to you, but please do not repeat to anyone."

" Gary, I'm a grown woman. Like I would chat to my friends about teenage babble. All right."

"Well, did you know yesterday that Misty and Ash were angry at each other?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, because of that Misty decided to leave for a short while to Cerulean Gym. So she asked her sister to pick her up, but she never came. Since I have a car, she woke me up asked me to take her. I think Ash saw me this morning and mistook it as a misunderstanding. I drove her to Cerulean Gym, and left. I just went around town looking at stuff, but nothing serious happened. Ash just mistook what he saw and got angry over nothing," I said, getting nervous over my overstretched truth.

"Oh, I see, well you have to tell him. I can't tell him myself because he won't believe me."

"What? I don't want to go in there!"

"Please, he'll feel a lot better and you guys won't have to go anywhere."

"Well, okay" I said. I knew I had no other choice.

I walked with Miss Ketchum back into the house. Tracey was staring like I was insane, but it was something I had to do.

"Ash, don't be angered, but Gary is here."

Ash didn't say anything as I slowly walked in and sat on the couch.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ash said to me very meanly.

"Look, if you mistook that I took Misty to Cerulean Gym, don't be. She just wanted to go back home for a short time very spontaneously. She called her sister, Lily, to take her home, but she never came, and since I was here and with a car, she asked me to take her home. That's all."

"Oh, I see?"

"It's the truth, go ask her. She's not mad at you anymore. You should go to her."

"I will. I'm going to go right now."

Ash ran through the door. But then, came back again.

"Forgot Pikachu, heh," he said, and left again.

"You just let him leave?" I asked Miss Ketchum.

"Well, its better than him being angry," she replied.

I nodded and thanked Miss Ketchum for letting me stay at her house as a guest instead of staying at my grandfather's house. I felt even worse since I promised Misty I wouldn't say anything but now these were half-lies they believed.

I went to the car and went inside, but didn't start the car.

"Where did Ash go?"

"To Cerulean Gym, to see Misty."

"What happened?"

"I didn't tell Miss Ketchum or Ash the whole truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm only telling you because you're the only other one around here. And you know I can't tell Ash. And I don't want to tell my grandfather because he'll probably tell Ash's mother."

"Well, sorry for being so insignificant."

"I didn't mean in that way, its just, I'm confused. I grew up in arrogance and I'm going to end that way. I haven't had feelings like this for someone, and at the same time, I feel like puking because of how I am now, liking some girl and being so stupid. I wouldn't feel so pointless if I had liked someone who was like me. Arrogant and the want to win endlessly. Misty is not that one. But I don't know why I like her."

"Well, its okay. What happened in the house, anyway?"

"I told his mother first, but I didn't reveal that Misty wanted to leave, because I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone that. I lied and said Misty spontaneously wanted to go home. I feel real bad. I should feel happy that I made Ash look stupid, making him run off to Cerulean Gym, but I don't. I feel so crappy because I've changed too much for me to hate myself."

"Why?"

"I don't like being in love. I like being the great one. I don't like having to bow down to someone who is my rival. I like beating everyone and overcoming obstacles proving that I am great in training. And I don't like how I am now."

"I can't interfere with your personal decisions, but as long as its not something dumb, well, I'll support you…"

"You don't now how crappy you just sounded."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice, you know. I don't even like you that much as a friend. You're so ruthless and insensitive to everyone, and you ALWAYS need to win that it's become annoying. Sorry, but I wanted to say that. And you sound stupid too, talking about your feelings. If I had a voice recorder, I'd laugh endlessly."

"You shut up. Well, you can stay at Ash's house if you want to, since he's not there."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, looking for somewhere to drive around."

"Are you going to check up on Misty?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Yeah, but you'll get there a heck of a lot faster than Ash traveling by foot."

"What are you implying? Misty still likes Ash. Misty didn't even bother to associate with me when I took her home."

"Did she do anything?"

"Well, I'm really tired, but since I decided to drive her home, she kept saying I looked tired and she should drive, and before I left Cerulean Gym, she thanked me and gave me a stupid hug for some reason."

"Well, she does care for you, idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why would she give you a hug or even bother to ask you to take her home if she hated you so much? And I don't think she'd want to tell you that she wanted to leave Ash for the time being if she hated you."

"So… your point?"

"My point is that she cares for you, I don't know if she cares for you in that way, but she does."

"Oh."

"By the way, why did Ash run to Cerulean City?"

"I feel guilty of that too. I lied and said Misty isn't mad at him, so he felt overjoyed and left. But, I don't think Misty even wants to see him right now."

"Why did you tell him this?"

"What? Do you expect me to go in there and say, 'Oh, hello, Ash, I took Misty to Cerulean Gym and she doesn't want to see you right now. Tell me, do you want to be with Misty still?'"

"Oh. I see…"

"I really don't know what to do…" I said, and hit my head on the wheel.

"I hate myself. I feel like I'm not myself. I'm not like this."

"Time will heal, Gary,"

"Stop trying to sound like some stupid monk."

"Hey, I'm trying to help."

"Well, I'm not in the mood for your pathetic sympathy."

"Fine. What do you want to do? Sulk for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah, that's a better alternative."

"I don't think you'd want to spend the rest of your life hiding in the corner."

"It's better than the way I am now."

"Look, the only way out of this is to say something to them."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Go to Cerulean Gym."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Well, it's your choice."

"Okay, and my choice is you shut up while I drive to Cerulean Gym."

"That's fine with me."

We concluded our long talk and drove to Cerulean Gym.


	6. Part Six

**Part 6**

Meanwhile, Misty was at Cerulean Gym still at the pool, at the water's edge, letting her feet dangle into the water. She sat there, staring into her reflection. She felt lost in a huge, big, lonely world. She seemed lost and didn't k now what to do. She loved Ash dearly, but it didn't seem like it. She seemed compatible with him, but not anymore. When they were ten, they seemed to care about each other dearly and were a bit naïve at times, but they enjoyed it. But now, she didn't feel like Ash was right for her anymore. Ash was a great trainer, and loved his friends and pokèmon, but Misty felt that it wasn't right. She couldn't act like nothing was wrong. Besides, Ash only made her mad a lot. She sat there, staring at her distorted image reflecting on the water, not knowing what to do. Gary was not at all right for her, and she didn't like the fact that he was arrogant, always needing to win, and so snobbish. But yet, she felt this feeling of desire for him. She got up, looked at the floor, then Lily came and said,

"There's someone for you up at the front."

"Who?"

"You'll see…"

Misty didn't want to bother fighting with her sister, so she put some slippers on and walked up to the front desk of Cerulean Gym. She walked to the front, wiping her neck with a towel. Ash looked at her lovingly. Misty didn't know what to say.

She stood there, her hair dripping water on the floor.

"Ash," she said quietly.

Ash walked up to her, put his hand on her damp shoulder and said, "Misty, I'm sorry if I had made you angry, please just come back home with me," he said, then hugged her.

Misty didn't say anything, she stood there like a wooden stick, letting Ash hug her. She looked the opposite way and had a worried and downhearted expression on her face.

"C'mon Misty, let's go," Ash said again, with Pikachu tugging on Misty's ankle.

Misty looked at the white floor. She didn't want to leave, but at the same time, she did.

"Wait," she said, and ran to her room. She sat on her bed, thinking of what to do. She grabbed a bag and stuffed her clothes in it. She turned to the door, but as soon as her hand touched the doorknob, she thought.

"What is this feeling?" she thought as a picture of Gary went through her mind. "Of all people…"

Meanwhile, Tracey and I were driving on the way to Cerulean Gym. Halfway there, I pressed on the brake. "Why are you stopping?" he asked.

"I should let Misty be the way she is and not interfere with her life," I said quietly, staring at the wheel. I made yet another sharp U-turn and left back to Pallet Town, back to Ash's house. "I really don't see how this is going to get you anywhere if you're going to not say anything," Tracey said.

"I didn't ask your opinion," I snarled and continued driving.

Misty didn't have anything to say the whole time back. It was around six in the evening by the time they came back. Tracey and I were sitting casually on the couch, watching television. When Ash and Misty came through the door, I immediately stood up from the couch.

"We're back," Ash called. His mother came down the stairs, and said,

"Oh you're all here now, I can make dinner now," she said and walked to the kitchen.

Misty stared at the carpet while Ash's hand was on her shoulder. She wanted it to be Gary's hand, but she felt like she couldn't do anything. Half an hour later, we were sitting at the table, enjoying dinner, that is, except for me, who was the only one not carrying on the conversation at the table. Misty wasn't either, but she was probably enjoying herself. Ash of course, was chomping down on food and also slurping soup. Everyone else was eating quietly while Ms. Ketchum asked everyone how their day was.

"Crappy," Misty thought.

"Unbelievably stupid," I thought.

Dinner was finished around eight and Misty offered to wash the dishes.

"No, it's all right Misty, you go up and wash up," Ash's mother said.

Misty walked slowly up the stairs to her room. I sat on the living room couch and watched her go up the stairs. I sighed heavily and walked up to my room. I staggered up the stairs feeling like crap. I didn't want to feel this way even though I did. Tracey watched me wallow in my sadness in my room. "I miss her," I thought to myself, unknowingly that Tracey was standing by the doorframe.

"She is in the room right next to you, you know," Tracey interrupted my train of thought.

"You shut up and leave me alone," I told him.

"Okay, fine… if you really do like Misty, then I wouldn't call it love because you are really a coward," Tracey said, and walked to his room.

"Man, I hate being caught in the middle," Tracey thought, shaking his head as he went to his room.

I thought of what he said, but discarded the thought. I thought that I would let time pass and everything would leave as time went by. I also thought of how petty I looked, liking someone. My competitive spirit somehow left me. I went to sleep after that.

Misty sat on the floor of her room. She did overhear what Tracey and I were talking about. " Gary…" she thought.

The next bright morning, I was the first one to wake up again. I just couldn't sleep. I tried my hardest to think of anything else but Misty, but it didn't really help at all. I just sat sloppily on the couch and stared at the white ceiling.

Misty walked quietly to Ash's room and opened the door. She said to him, "I have something I need to tell you," Misty whispered to him and left his room. She walked downstairs and out the door. I watched out the window. She seemed to be in a rush. As she walked away, a tear fell from her emerald eyes. I wondered why she was tearing, but it wasn't my business anyway.

Misty walked away into the nearby forest, where she stood there quietly, thinking into the deep sky. While I sat on the couch, still sitting like a slob staring at the ceiling, Ash came down the stairs, tripped on the last step like the usual clumsy person he was and walked out the door. I watched him. He must have been going to Misty.

Ash walked to where Misty was, standing at the edge of the forest. Misty stared at the green grass as she knew Ash was coming to her.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" Ash said in a nonchalant tone.

Misty looked up gradually to Ash's eyes. "Yes Ash, there is," she said very slowly.

"Well, what?"

"I know it's irresponsible and naïve of me to say this, but please hear me out. I realized that… I don't love you anymore. It was true I liked you from when we met each other around here while I was fishing, but I still like you as a very good friend that I would consider to be friends with," Misty said, barely looking at Ash's face.

Ash stood there, very surprised in shock. "…What?"


	7. Part Seven

**Part 7**

"I don't think its right to be going with you while my heart is elsewhere," Misty said very quietly.

"…Why are you doing this?" Ash stammered.

"It was a really hard choice for me to do this, Ash, I'm sorry."

"Who is this guy?"

"…There isn't anyone," Misty hesitated.

"I don't think you'd be telling me this if there wasn't anyone."

"… Gary Oak…" Misty said quietly as she could under her breath.

Ash stared at her like he wanted to shake her and tell her she was crazy. But instead, he smiled slightly and said,

"Misty, it's a momentary emotion, so it will go away soon,"

"It isn't, Ash. I don't want to easily throw away what I've got in my heart."

"If time passes by, you'll eventually get over it," Ash tried saying.

"Time isn't what I need, Ash… I'm very sorry if I hurt you gravely, and I'm aware that I have just now, but please accept my apologies," she concluded and unhurriedly walked away, but Ash gently grabbed her hand.

"…Why him?" he asked. "Of all guys, why did it have to be him?"

"I can't control emotions," Misty said.

"Of all the pokèmon matches I have done, won, and lost, you have hurt my pride the most."

"Ash, I'm really very sorry, but I can't lie to my friends," Misty finished saying, and walked slowly away, as tear drops formed from her emerald eyes.

Ash stood there exasperated and mad at what he just heard from the girl he loved for a long time. He pretended he didn't hear it, but no matter what he thought, it was true anyhow.

"Misty…" he thought, as the wind blew gently along his jet black hair.

He walked away to the small pond that was two miles away from Pallet Town. It was the small lake where he met Misty for the first time. He remembered how she fished him out, slapped him and stole her bicycle. He smiled at the thought but then, out of nowhere, a drop made ripples on the clear blue lake among Ash's reflection. Ash was now tearing. He felt like a loser doing so, but he couldn't help it. He was hurt gravely and his heart was shredded to bits. He gave a heavy sigh and wiped away the tears. He gave a determined look and sat there for a very long time.

Meanwhile, Misty walked the way back home to Ash's house. She couldn't even confront Ms. Ketchum even if she was a very nice lady. She walked slowly upstairs like each step was like carrying heavy weights. I noticed she looked sadder than she ever did before, but I didn't want to bother her. "Tracey," she said, knocking on the door. "I told him."

"Told what to who?" Tracey asked.

"Ash."

"Wouldn't he be angry right now?"

"I was very surprised. I thought he'd shout at me but he seemed to absorb it like a sponge. I feel like crap for telling him. Gary is in my heart, but after what I did, I feel like such a criminal."

"It took a lot of courage to do what you did, Misty," Tracey said nicely, although it's really isn't nice to dump a person at all.

"Thank you," Misty said. She was standing there crying.

I sat on the couch, still wallowing in my loserness, feeling that I was the one depriving myself of being with her, but I still wanted to keep my pride and even my arrogant guts. I heard some crying and sniffing from upstairs, so I decided to see what happened to her. I walked quietly up the stairs and saw her in the hallway, crying her eyes out.

"Misty," I said quietly, not knowing whether to comfort her or just leave her alone. She rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears and walked slowly to me, her head bowing to the floor. I stood there with my hands in my blue pants. Tracey nodded to me to at least comfort her. I shakily put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Stop crying," and walked away into my room.

Misty reeled around to me as soon as I closed the door and shut it. I gave a heavy sigh and leaned against the door. I slowly came down on the carpet into a sitting position and stared hard at the wall in front of me. "What did she just do? Why is she crying? If Ash hurt her, I'll kick him," I thought. Then I heard talking in the hallway.

Misty was talking to Tracey.

"Why did you make this decision?" Tracey asked in a nice, but firm tone.

"Because, this may sound very blunt and weird coming from me, but because I really have feelings towards Gary," Misty said.

As I listened to this, my eyes lit up, and I was indeed, very shocked. "Misty…" I whispered. Misty finished talking to Tracey and closed the door to her room. I silently opened the door and saw Tracey standing in the hall like he was waiting for me.

"What?" I said in a blunt tone.

"I hope you heard that," Tracey pointed out.

I didn't say anything, but just nodded and sighed.

"Look, she's suffering emotionally, why don't you make her feel at least a bit better?" Tracey asked.

"I… I wouldn't do things like that…"

"Just go. I know you hatefully have feelings for her that you can't help, but she feels the same way." I didn't say anything and knocked on Misty's door. I slowly opened the doorknob, and walked in. Misty was sitting on a desk chair, staring at the table with puffy red eyes.

"Misty…" I started saying.

Misty gradually got up from her chair and just flaunted into my arms. I wanted to push her away, but I couldn't. She cried some more, and this time, I patted her on the back. I felt very deviant doing so, but did anyway. And I hugged her back for once. For once in my life, I had fallen for a girl despite the fact that I was an arrogant one who loved winning. And the girl was to my rival, Ash. Later on, Ash finally came home, wandering like he didn't know where he was going. He passed me, walked three steps and then turned back to me. I didn't like Ash and as much as I loved to make him look bad, this wasn't one of those times.

" Gary, I know already that you and I are rivals," he said to me. "But I'm not 'losing' Misty to you. I'm giving her to you. I want her to be happy with you even thought we both know the fact we don't like each other and fight half the time. So, go on and be with the one whom you desire to," he said, looking at the carpet.

I stared at him like he was lying, and I sort of joked by saying, "…You are Ash, right? Or are you some robot that looks like him designed to be nice?"

"No, I am not. Gary, there are many people for me, and I think there is one for me." Ash sounded like he had matured within three hours, and he probably did.

Ash knocked on Misty's room. "Misty, may I come in?"

"Yes," she said very quietly, afraid Ash would strike her.

"Misty, as you know, I can't treat you like property like I own you, and I know that. I love you dearly as a friend, and I'm letting you go."

Misty finally had the courage to look at Ash in the eye. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Ash put her hand on Misty's shoulder and said, "I'm glad you said 'Thank you' to me instead of 'Sorry', Misty," and smiled, then left.

As time went on, it was really unbelievable at first, well for me, but Misty and I were together. We thanked Tracey for helping us in such a tight spot, and Ash had finally found another girl who appreciated him very much. I knew neither Ash or Misty had gotten over their breakage, but I kept quiet and subtle about it. Ash and I are still friend-rivals, we still challenge each other to matches, of course, and I usually win. As for Misty and I, well, we'll just have to see what comes next around the corner.

**_The End_**


End file.
